Love & Hate
by CodiasePosseCRxTD
Summary: A lot like AllGoodThingsInLifeAreFree. Chaptered with a different song for each chapter. The pairing is RandyOrton/MikeMizanin a.k.a. The Miz.
1. HateThatILoveYou

_**A/N: So this is my first slash sex scene. I think it's pretty good but i could be wrong. So read and review!**_

_**Pairing: Miz/Randy (Raniz?)**_

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! If I did, I can promise you I wouldn't be here writing this stuff.  
><strong> 

**Hate That I Love You**

_**[Rihanna:]  
>That's how much I love you<br>That's how much I need you  
>And I can't stand you<br>Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
>Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)<strong>_

Randy sat in his locker room, watching his lover's match. Not boyfriend. Not fiance. Not husband. They weren't in a relationship. Just sex. Always just sex. As he watched the match, his lover lsoing to Lawler, he knew Mike would be pissed. He'd want to just pound into Randy, fuck him sensless. But he also knew his lover woudn't because not only did he love to be dominated, he knew when Randy won, it would be agony for him. Thinking about this, they're... whatever they're in, he thought about his feeling, his true feeling, for the younger male. He knew he needed him. He knew he loved him. And he hated it. He couldn't stand how Mike made him feel. Everything Mike did did things to Randy. Either made him smile (or at least want to) or sent shivers down his spine and feeling straight to his cock. And everytime, he thought, 'Why can't I not like you, even for just a minute?'

_**[Ne-Yo:]  
>But you won't let me<br>You upset me girl  
>And then you kiss my lips<br>All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
>Can't remember what you did<strong>_

Mike's match finished and Randy knew he was making his way backstage to put on some sweats, a hoodie, grab his stuff and take Randy back to the hotel. Randy smirked when Mike barged in, not bothering to knock. Mike scowled even more when he caught Randy's smug face, pissing him off even more. He walked up to Randy and said: "What the hell are you so mirking at?" Randy's reply was a kiss. Mike instantly melted, dropping his stuff and wrapping his arms around Randy's neck. Randy's hands went to his hips, playing with the waistband of his sweats and Mike forgot why he was mad. They pulled apart, their need for air becoming dominant over their passion. "Let's get out of here," Mike breathed. Randy nodded. The picked up their stuff and went to the hotel.

_**[Rihanna:]  
>But I hate it...<br>You know exactly what to do  
>So that I can't stay mad at you<br>For too long that's wrong  
>[Ne-Yo:]<br>But I hate it...  
>You know exactly how to touch<br>So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
>Said I despise that I adore you<strong>_

They got to the hotel, practically falling out of the car and booking it into the hotel. They were both pissed. They were both horny. They both wanted to attack each other, screaming each other's name and feeling the euphoria they only felt when together. They got to their room after what seemed to be an hour-long elevator ride. Once, in the room, the door locked, they dropped their stuff and lunged at each other, their mouths crashing in a teeth-shattering, lip-bruising kiss. They hastily removed each other's clothing, making a trail to the bed. They fell onto the bed, Mike straddling Randy's waist, their erections rubbing together, making them both moan.

_**[Rihanna:]  
>And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)<br>I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
>And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)<br>But I just can't let you go  
>And I hate that I love you so (oh..)<strong>_

"Randy," Mike moaned. "I need you in me. NOW." Randy groaned at the feelings Mike sent through him. Randy's fingers went to Mike's hole but Mike stopped him.

"In me. NOW," he repeated. Randy complied, flipping their postions so he was hovering over Mike in between his legs. He slowly entered Mike, groaning at the hot tightness. He tried not to plunge balls deep into Mike, not wanting to hurt him. When he was finally in to the hilt, balls resting against Mike's ass, he waited for Mike to adjust. When Mike pushed down on him, Randy slowly pulled out before slamming in, trying to find his hotspot. He hit it dead on. Mike cried out in pleasure.

_**[Ne-Yo:]  
>You completely know the power that you have<br>The only one makes me laugh**_

Randy repeated the action, and again, Mike cried out in pleasure. After a few more thrusts, Mike was getting agitated at the slow speed.

"Randy, just fucking fuck me already. I need it," Mike let slip, mentally slapping himself. He saw the smirk on Randy's face. The one that said Randy knew the power he had over Mike. And Mike absolutely hated it. Randy picked up the pace, and Mike moaned at the intense pleasure.

_**[Rihanna:]  
>Said it's not fair<br>How you take advantage of the fact  
>That I... love you beyond the reason why<br>And it just ain't right**_

Everytime Randy thrust into him, he hit Mike's hotspot, making Mike cry out in pleasure, instead of just moaning. Mike felt that familiar coiling of heat in his stomach and groin.

"Randy," Mike moaned. "God... so close." Randy started to pump Mike's cock in time with his thrusts. He leaned over Mike, Biting his neck as he, too, felt the heat coiling in his groin. The mixed sensations of pain and pleasure sent Mike over the edge. "Holy fuckin' shit, Randy," Mike screamed, string of pearly, whire cum shooting out of his cock. The sound of Mike's slutty moans/screams and the sensations of his already tight ass becoming tight, practically suffocating his cock, made him come white, hot, sticky cum, filling Mike to the brim.

_**[Ne-Yo:]  
>And I hate how much I love you girl<br>I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
>And I hate how much I love you girl<br>But I just can't let you go  
>But I hate that I love you so<strong>_

Randy pulled out, laying down next to Mike, letting his body come down from its euphoric high.

"Damn," Mike said, coming down from his own high. Randy smirked. Mike looked at him, slightly scowling at the look on Randy's face. He hated how much he loved Randy, now much he needed him, needed this, but he just can't let him go. Because of that need. The sex was just too good, too sensual, too... awesome to give up.

_**[Both:]  
>One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me<br>And your kiss won't make me weak  
>But no one in this world knows me the way you know me<br>So you'll probably always have a spell on me...  
>[Ne-Yo:]<br>Yeah... Oh...**_

Randy and Mike were thinking the same thing, just laying there in each other's arms, looking at the ceiling or the floor or somewhere but each other. That maybe, one day, they'd both be able to stop, to have a real relationship with someone. That they won't give in to each other with just one kiss. But they both knew that that probly woudn't happen. They knew each other so well. Each knew what the other liked. They'll probly be in this til the end. Probly longer.

_**[Rihanna:]  
>That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)<br>That's how much I need you (oh..)  
>That's how much I love you (oh..)<br>As much as I need you  
>And I hate that I love you so<br>And I hate how much I love you boy  
>I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)<br>And I hate how much I love you boy  
>But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)<br>And I hate that I love you so**_

Yes, they both knew they were in it til the end. As much as they hated the love, the feelings they got from each other and shared together, they weren't gonna let it go.

"I hate you," Randy said.

Mike smirked. "I love you too."

And I hate that I love you so.. so...

**A/N: So? What'd you think? Good? Bad? So/so? Review and let me know!**

**Should I do a sequel? Maybe? Let me know!**

**Also, I'm more than willing to take requests for songfics or regular fics. If you want me to do one for you, review it and I'll let you know if I do. Do not, and I repeat DO NOT, ask for Sheamus or BigShow. There are others, but I don't feel like naming them all. But anyways! Review! Now Im off to physical therapy. Wish me luck!**


	2. NeedYouNow

**Need You Now**

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
>Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<strong>

Randy sat on the floor at the foot of his bed in his bedroom, pictures of him, of Mike, of him and Mike surrounding him and all over the phone sat next to him, practically yelling at him, telling him to call Mike.

As he picks up the phone, he wonders if Mike ever thinks about him. He wonders if Mike is going through the same thing that Randy himself is going through, this inner turmoil that drives him crazy. Randy may not legitamately hear voices, but if he keeps on like this, he's gonna wish that that was his biggest problem. 'Cause all the thinks about now-a-days is Mike.

**It's a quarter after 1  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I lost all control  
>And I need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without  
>I just need you now<strong>

Randy looked at the time on his phone. A quarter after one. He sighed as he slide the phone open and dialed Mike's number. He said he wouldn't call, but he just can't hold back. He may have a wonderful boyfriend, but he never felt more alone. He can't even fathom how he made it this long without 's crazy. He just... he needs Mike. He thought he could move on, thought that he was done but he's not. Now, as the phone is ringing in his ear, he realizes something. It wasn't st sex. It was a relationship, no matter how disguised. He realizes now that he loves Mike. Randy Orton, the Legen Killer, the Lady Killer, the Apex Predator, is in love with Michael Mizanin, the loudmouthed Miz, the Chick Magnet.

"Hello?" Mike's familiar voice rang out, but the word was slurred and his voie was thick with alcohol.

**Another shot of whiskey  
>Can't stop looking at the door<br>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time**

Mike sat at the bar of the hotel, downing shot after shot of whiskey. He sighed, hating that Randy could do this to him. They stopped the sex. It was supposed to end there. But no, Randy just had to go and worm his way into Mike's heart. Mike sighed again as the bartender gave him another shot of whiskey. He glanced at the door of the bar, wishing Randy would walk in and demand in that annoyingly dominant way of his. And that's when Mike thought, _Does Randy ever think of me?_ It happened to Mike **all** the time. Randy was all he thought about. Mike had a boyfriend now, though. **that's **who he should think about. But no matter how amazing Riley was to him, Randy was the object of his affections.

**It's a quarter after 1  
>I'm a little drunk<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I lost all control  
>And I need you now<br>And I dont know how I could do without  
>I just need you now<strong>

Mike looked at the time on the clock behind the bar. A quarter after one. He sighed. He needed to go get some sleep. But tonight, insomnia was kicking his ass. He couldn't fall asleep. Hence why he's at the bar. He held his phone in his hand, wanting to call Randy but not wanting to. He sighed, his inner turmoil driving him crazy. He couldn't do this anymore. He wanted Randy. He **needed** him. How did he last this long without Randy? He can't begin to imagine how he went this long. It's crazy. Sitting here, staring at the thing that could reunite him with the object of his desire, he realized something. It wasn't just sex. It was love. A real relationship disguised as sex. Him, the Chick Magnet, the loudmouthed Miz, was in love with the Legend Killer, the Lady Killer, the Apex Predator, Randy Orton.

Suddenly, his phone started playing Voices by Rev Theory and it was obvious, even to Mike in his drunken state, that Randy was calling. He took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said into the phone and flinches. He slurred the word into oblivion and his voice was laced so thickly with alcohol, he wasn;t sure it'd ever go back to normal.

**Yes, I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**

"Mike," Randy sighed. "Where are you? How much have you had to drink?"

"Ran, calm down. I'm fine," Mike tried to say but instead, "Ran, ca dn. M fn," is what came out. Randy sighed again.

"You're at the hotel bar, aren't you? I'm coming to get you. Don't go anywhere." And he hung up, Mike scoffed. He doubted he would be able to go **anywhere** in his current state.

**It's a quarter after 1  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>And I said I wouldn't call<br>But I'm a little drunk  
>And I need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without  
>I just need you now<strong>

Randy arrived at the hotel, heading straight for the bar. He walked in and saw Mike sitting at the bar, his head on the counter top. Randy rolled his eyes and walked over, picking Mike up. Mike groaned and buried his face into Randy's arms around Mike and brought him out to the car. He sat him in the passenger seat, buckling him in then climbing in himself.

He drove to his house, pulling in the driveway and parking. He got out, walking over to Mike's side and pulling him out. He walked inside the dark house and up the stairs, going up to his bedroom which still had pictures everywhere. He set Mike down on the bed, taking his shirt, shoes and pants off, leaving him in boxers. Randy covered him with the comforter. He walked into the bathroom, getting out some tylenol and water and placing it on the nightstand next to the bed. He started to pick up the pictures all over the floor, putting them back into the shoebox and sliding the box into the closet. He took one last look at Mike's sleeping form before he shut off the light and closed to door.

He headed to the living room and laid down on the couch, pulling the small blanket over him, closing his eyes.

The next morning, Randy woke up at seven. He had barely gotten five hours of sleep. He was exhausted. He hadn't gotten a full night's sleep since the last time he was with Mike, almost 6 months ago, and it was showing in his wrestling.

He groaned and got up, heading to the kitchen. He opened up the fridge, pulling out Acai berries and put it in the blender. He blended the berries before pouring them into a cup and getting out cereal grains. He set it on the counter as Mike walked in. Mike sat at the counter and at the Acai micture, feeling a bit better.

When he finished it, he put the dishes in the sink and looked at Randy. Randy looked back at him.

"Randy..." he started.

"I love you," Randy blurted, eyes widening. Mike looked at him, his own eyes wide.

**I just need you now**  
><span><strong>Oh baby, I need you now<strong>

**A/N:**** Installment 2! Hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long to get out. I was too lazy to type it and sorta forgot where it was going. I'm not sure how many more installments there are gonna be, but it'll only be one or two more. Remember to review and show the love! **


End file.
